my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honey
Honey is a Quirk which is used by Banburu Suzume. Information Honey is classified as an Emitter Quirk. Gives Suzume the ability to generate honey from above her waist. If this honey touches below her waist, it hardens. If this hardened honey touches her upper body, it'll return to its semi-liquid state. Her honey doesn't offer any resistance to her upper body, nor does it stick to it. Usage Limitations * Producing honey uses up glucose. It'll first use up the supply in her stomach and then start taking it from the rest of her body. * Hardening and unhardening her honey isn't instant, it happens in a quick wave from the point of contact. Techniques Honey Wave: Suzume unleashes a wave of honey in the direction of her opponent, covering them in honey. Honey Tidal Wave: Suzume unleashes a large wave of honey in the direction of her opponents. Uses a large amount of glucose. Honey Blast: Suzume emits an exercise ball sized blast of honey from somewhere on her upper body. Honey Shot: Suzume emits a soccer ball sized shot of honey from her palm. While smaller, this technique is faster, carries more kinetic energy, and uses less honey than Honey Blast. This technique can also be charged, causing it to become even faster and carry even more kinetic energy. Honey Fist: Suzume emits a fist-sized and shaped shot of honey from her fist. While smaller, slower, and carries a bit less kinetic energy than Honey Shot, this technique is both faster to use and easier to use. Super Move Honey Preservation: After getting her opponents stuck in her honey, she steps in it, causing it to harden and trap them. Giant Honey Tidal Wave: Suzume unleashes a giant wave of honey in the direction of her opponents. Uses almost all of the glucose normally in her body. Honey Scope: Honey Bazooka: Suzume props her heel on something that is waist level, aims, and then fires a Honey Blast that barely grazes the top of her big toe, causing the Honey Blast to harden and become a hard ranged attack. Honey Scope: Sniper Cannon: Suzume props her heel on something that is waist level, aims, charges up a Honey Shot, and then fires it so that barely grazes the top of her big toe, causing the Honey Shot to harden and thus become much more dangerous. Compatibility Good Bad Trivia * Her honey reacts to signals transmitted to it when it makes contact with Suzume's upper or lower body. So while her own honey reacts certain ways when it touches Suzume, the same doesn't happen with regular honey. * If Suzume touches her honey with both her upper body and lower body at the same time, it will harden and unharden from their respective points of contact and keep spreading in a wave throughout her honey until they make contact with each other, at which point both waves will cease advancing. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Black Rabbit Universe